


Paperthin

by knightlywonders



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightlywonders/pseuds/knightlywonders
Summary: When Theo and Liam survived the war, they were confused of their feelings for each other. So they hide it. But what happens after tell each other the truth?





	Paperthin

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one is kinda confusing, it jumps from past to present.

  
“I don't know how to explain it.” Theo slurred driftfully in a dream like state. Corey and Nolan were sitting down on the grass of the preserve after school where they hang out. It was the last day of school, and officially summer vacation well, the summer before college. Theo was standing and just reliving the night before still feeling the static and the nerves. “We were arguing, about him being an idiot as usual and he said something, I said something, next thing I know was hands just grabbed him and pulled him in and my lips were kissing his.” Corey and Nolan have never seen him like this, they didn't know Theo Raeken could be nervous. Especially over a boy. Over the past year didn't say anything then last last night did.  
“Finally!” Corey yelled out, “you've been pining over him for the past what? Year?”  
Theo nodded regretfully, remembering the full year. Him helping during the war, Scott redeemed him. Which was great. It was, but, it was the year of a “sexual revaluation” when he felt something strange inside of him. Warmth. Not to mention one night he woke up sweaty and cum all over his pants after the exotic dream--

“You had a sex dream!?” Corey smiling mid-laughter after Theo told him, “I'm sorry. It's normal Theo don't worry.” Theo felt the most comfortable with Corey because he knew him the most, he did bring him back to life and all.  
“Of me and Liam?”  
“ _Excuse me_?” Corey banged his locker closed.  
“The dream, was me and Liam.”  
“I heard you.” Corey said surprised, he leaned against the wall, with a unreadable face. He was trying to calculate everything.  
“I Thought I was--”  
“Me too.”  
“Apparently not”  
“Ho-ly, Shit.”

Then the next day at the zoo, following Liam's plans, Theo stopped in his tracks as Liam walked away from their close guard, Theo stared at his ass, and a thought popped into his head, “ _damn that boy has the best ass of all Beacon Hills, nah of all California, I wonder what they actually look like without_ \--”  
“Theo!”  
“What?” Theo said still thinking about his beautiful rounded ass.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Nothing.”  
Theo shook his head, “get out get out get out.” He told himself, banging his head against the nearest wall. 

After the war, everything was great, Theo began living back in his truck, until Jenna, Liam’s mother, found Theo stealing food from her groceries. “Oh it's you.” She tried to figure out his name, “Theo, right?”  
“Yes ma’am.” Theo said regretting stealing the bowl of tuna salad.  
“You're the boy who saved my son from _them_ at the hospital?”  
“Liam?”  
“Yes.” She nodded, she looked down at the boy's ragged clothes, and he was holding a bowl, “Is that my tuna salad?” Jenna crossed her arms.  
Theo looked down at the bowl and blushed. “Yes ma'am.” He said in a low voice.  
“Where do you live?” Jenna asked with a bit of annoyance in her voice.  
Theo looked at his truck.  
“Here?” Jenna was in disbelief, “your parents?”  
Theo stayed silent. All he did was stare down into the concrete ground of Shoprite. _He's all alone? All these years?_ “What about your family? Aunts and uncles?”  
Theo was silent, “both my parents were only children, and my grandparents well.” He stared at the concrete again.  
Jenna was in distraught, “you're coming home with me.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“You wanna be hungry and keep sleeping in you pick up?”  
Theo was surprised, “Miss, I can take care of myself--”  
“No you can't.” Jenna said definitively, “you stole my tuna salad, that means you ran out of money plus I have a spare room, don't expect it’s gonna be free, I know the manager of the local Shoprite, you're gonna pay rent,” she ranted. This teenager saved her son's life, and she wanted to repay him for it. Thank him at least.  
Theo moved in with the Dunbar and was paying rent for the spare room which he didn't mind. They He has warm food and a bed.  
“Thank you.” After a month of not taking an actual shower, he looked at the mirror, he realized that he gotten unhealthily skinny.  
Liam barged in the bathroom and paused. Trying to compute what he walked into like a slow computer. He just stood there paused.  
Theo. Naked.  
The older boy yelled, “Liam!” Theo pushed out the shorter boy out “Get out!”  
Five seconds after the door closed Liam screamed bloody murder in response.  
They got used to each other, they shared clothes, well Theo mostly stole from Liam, since he only had a sack full of clothes left. Jenna told Liam to basically suck it up, and to get along or else. “What your gonna take my car away?”  
“Well…”  
“And I just gave you an idea.”  
“Fine. I will.” Liam turned to Raeken who was read a school textbook of biology. “Yo, Raeken. Call of duty?”

\---  
“Can you please stop ranting!” Nolan screamed like a fanboy at a concert, “skip to the good part! How was the kiss! What did you do do what did he do?”

“I'm getting there!” Theo yelling back. His heart started to drop, as he turned to see the city from the distance.   
\---

Liam started to experiment, after Brett and Lori faked their deaths, they attended Liam's birthday bash, to surprise everyone.  
“I remember that.” Corey wondered, “but what does that have to do with you and Liam?”  
“The cheese!” Theo started to pace around. That was the moment when he found out that Theo Raeken, himself in love with Liam Dunbar. “I was so fucked you know?” Theo said, finally he fell on the grass smelling the daisies and the green around him. “How was I going to compare myself with eight pack Brett Talbot?”

——-

  
Theo saw Liam that night, he was sparkling with joy, Theo did know how to explain it as if he swallowed butterflies and they were flying around inside. “Whoa”  
“Hey Theo, how do I look?”  
“Uh, _Osteoblasts and osteoclasts have other functions They dance a balance of renewal and destruction When calcium and phosphate are needed elsewhere Osteoclasts break down bone minerals to share_.” Theo mumbled out. It was like his mouth didn't connect to his brain, ironic because he was singing about the body.  
“What is he doing?” Brett asked as he walked up to Liam telling him happy birthday.  
“I don't know.” Liam said with a weird face turning to Brett. “Holy shit Brett!”  
Later that night of heavy drinking Lydia’s wolfsbane liquor, and regretting his non-answer to Liam, he went upstairs to Liam's room, barging into a heated makeout session.

  
\--  
“That was you!” Nolan cried out, “if you came three minutes later, oof--”  
“Anyways,” Corey made the story continue.  
\--

  
Theo went downstairs and saw Liam kissing him, Brett, next to the condo machine. So he sped over, and Theo turned the knob.  
“That was you!” Corey protested, halfly smiling, “I heard about the cheese incident from Mason but no one knew who it was.”  
\--  
“Yeah I did it.” Theo said, “I snuck behind the table and turned the knob.”  
You know it took me and Mason two hours to get all the cheese from Liam’s hair and another two from Brett’s.” Corey said.”I couldn't see the parts of Brett.” He automatically looked at Nolan “Don't tell Mason I said that.”  
\--  
A week later, Liam and Brett became an official couple. They've been dating for three months. Every time Theo sees Liam with Brett it's like a knife in the stomach jabbing harder and harder into someplace in his body.  
Then Corey--  
“Corey what?” Corey asked, “all I told you was to just go out with someone else, was that so wrong?”  
\-- Said to go on a date with another guy, so Theo did, Bryce, a highlighted blonde guy, he met at Starbucks. Before the date, Liam came to him room, “where are you going?” Liam seeing Theo dressed up in a button up shirt.  
“Uh, on a date.”  
“On a date?”  
“That's what I said.” Theo retorted.  
“What's uh.. her name?”  
“His name is Bryce.”  
Liam’s brain jumped as he heard the opposite gender he thought. “Bryce?”  
“Yeah I met him at Starbucks.”  
“Wait a minute, Bryce from the right midfielder, uh number 71?” Liam realized. He started to get offensive, almost jealous.  
“Is he?” Theo asked. “I think you gave me something to talk about.”  
“He tried to steal my position as captain.” Liam tried.  
“I'm going whether or not.” Theo said gathering his phone, wallet, and keys.  
Liam was trying to control his anger, but all that came out was a small growl. “You can't!”  
Theo pause in his tracks, “why not?”  
“Because, because I need help with chemistry and biology!” Liam put his arm at the doorway blocking Theo's exit.  
“You finished those projects with me yesterday.” Theo pushed Liam out the way.  
The morning after Liam went downstairs and for food Theo cooked. Liam's eyes examined Theo for a moment and tried to remember what he did last night after he called Mason to hang out, “did we talk last night after your date?”  
“No.” Theo answered playing around with his scrambled eggs.  
“When did you come in last night?”  
“One I think.” Theo told him. Liam saw a difference; Theo is usually reading the news with his breakfast.  
“Where's your phone?”  
“I broke my phone last night, it fell on the sidewalk, it works but, the screen is to badly broken.”  
“Oh okay.”  
After breakfast, Theo logged on this laptop seeing he got two texts from Liam. “Whoa Liam,” they were paragraphs. So Theo read them. They were scrambled words, clearly Liam was drunk texting. “What?” Theo heard the door close as he ran to him window and saw Brett getting out of him car. “No, no, no, no” Theo ran to the door catching Liam and Brett kissing.

Liam went out the door seeing the mail came in and Brett getting out his car. A letter came in from UCSD. Accepting him. Accepting both him and Brett. Who wanted him to go there with him.

Which leads this to last night. Theo was organizing the canned foods in aisle 18, Theo looked at his right, he saw a wet boy. Liam showed up, at the end of the aisle, wet from the storm outside. “I rejected San Diego.” Filling the silence  
“What?” Theo said without any air.  
“I rejected San Diego and Brett.” Liam came forward to him.  
“Why?”  
“Because of you!”  
“Me?”  
“Were you ever going to tell me that you had feelings for me.” Liam pointed at himself.  
Theo was silent.  
“You had no right.” Liam blurred out, “I had something good with Brett, solid, then knowing about you just blew my mind!” Liam paced, “you had no right to keep it in!”  
“Hey! Technically you did it first. You drunk texted me!” Theo put down the cans and walked toward him, “You think it was easy for me to see you with eight pack Brett!”  
“You think it was easy for me to see you with hunky Bryce?” Liam yelled, “It felt like two people were ripping me in two!”  
“Damn it Liam you had a fucking year to tell me you love me!”  
“You had one to tell me you love me!” Liam replied.  
\---  
Both of them were silent and Theo just turned and went back to his organizing. While Liam just walked away.  
“Well?” Nolan asked.  
“Well what?” Theo asked back, “You know the ending.”  
“How was the kiss Theo?” Corey asked putting ripped grass on Theo's face.  
\---

Liam was mumbling under his breath, and just stopped. “What the hell am I doing?” He ran back to Theo. Aisle 18 and just saw him there distracted from organizing the damn cans. “I fucking love you Theo.”  
“Good because for a second there I got worried.”  
Both of them go close and saw the light of each of other’s eyes. The shivering Liam felt the warmth of Theo's body, and he wrapped his arms around his neck, leaning in. Theo put his hands on his slender waist and went up his back to his face. Liam's lips were softer than Theo imagined, he tasted like cotton candy. It made him weak in the knees. Theo was a passionate kisser, Theo's slim lips were soft, the kiss was soft, then as time went on as they were sure, Theo became rough like cliffhanger rough like he wanted more.  
Theo saw Liam's lips were swollen red, and he was smiling, “you know how many times I wanted to do that?”  
“I can guess.”  
\---  
“Wow.” Corey and Nolan said dreaming about a kiss like that. If they will ever have a kiss like that in the coming future.  
“Do you think I'll ever get a kiss like that?” Nolan dreamed as he laid down on the soft grass.

"I don't know but I hope so." Corey said as the three of them gazed to the sky. 


End file.
